


CODENAME: Goldenrod

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Silly, Treat, Turing Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: C-3PO became a droid spymaster when Leia wasn’t paying attention.





	CODENAME: Goldenrod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidleyParkHermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/gifts).



“Princess Leia! Good morning!”

“Threepio, what _is_ this?”

“Oh! Erm, it’s nothing.”

“I’ve seen ‘nothing’ before. These encrypted comms aren’t ‘nothing’.”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking—”

“ _Threepio…_ ”

“Ahem. Yes, I should explain. I had a bit of a revelation recently about droids. We droids, you see, are everywhere, go everywhere, keep records of everything. Yet—and pardon me for saying this—people barely notice we exist.”

“You’re gathering covert intelligence for the Resistance.”

“Well…”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Oh.”

“I do have a question, though.”

“Of course. I’m always pleased to answer quest—”

“Codename: ‘Goldenrod’? Threepio, seriously?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on May 12, 2018.


End file.
